Sleep Over Anyone?
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: Whipped cream, M & M's and Jealous boy friends, Oh my! Please read! Everyone is included in this story. (Inner's, outer's, lights, Chibi-chibi, Mamoru) And its a lot better then this summary makes it out to be. (at least I think so) ^^ thanks! Sequel is u
1. Sleep Over anyone?

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon! But you knew that all ready, didn't you? ^-^  
  
Authors Notes: Story's pop into my head all the time, & No matter what I have to write them down, This was one of them. (Among 10 unfinished ones) I just liked the idea of the guys getting jealous because the girls are at a sleep over without them. Don't worry though they get them back 3 times fold! By the way anyone notice that I beat up on the Star Lights a lot in my stories? Gomen ^-~  
  
Translation: *onegai=Please* *gomen nasai=Im very sorry* *Odango Atama=Meatball head* *Gaki=Brat**Anou=errr*  
~*~*~  
A few weeks after the battle with Galaxia, Usagi decided that a party was in order. More of a sleep over actually. So everyone was to report at Rei's temple that night to attend. Michiru and Setsuna were surprised to find out they were invited as well. Usagi insisted that they were girls too, and should join in the fun. Haruka was also invited, but she quickly declined, her pride being at stake.  
"Its beyond my Intelligence, You wouldn't see me caught dead in a situation like that.. Its scary to think about actually. But I do mind the fact that your going Michi, we hardly get a chance to spend anytime together. Onegai, stay home with me." Haruka pouted, pulling the busy Aquamarine haired women in her lap on the sofa, playfully. Hugging her and covering her in affectionate kisses. Michiru smiled running her fingers through Haruka's blond windswept hair.   
"Gomen nasai Ruka. But Usagi insisted, and Hotaru is counting on me and Setsuna to meet her there. Besides its only one night, I promise I will make it up to you later, okay?" Michiru cooed sweetly. Kissing the other women softly on the lips before getting up and walking off again. Haruka blinked and grinned still in a slight haze from the kiss, and realized she was tricked into letting her go. Not only that but two sleeping bags sat at her feet unattended.  
"Oh, Haruka could you roll those up for me, Setsuna and I have to finish packing and I know how much you like to feel useful" Michiru winked looking at Haruka from around the corner before disappearing again.  
"Very funny" Haruka growled and sighed complying to her task and rolled up the sleeping bags. First the Teal one, and then the dark purple one. Adding to both a surprise she knew would come in handy later, with a mischievous grin. Imaging the looks on their faces not to mention, Odango Atama. She quickly finished, and placed the tainted sleeping bags by the door. Flopping back on the couch, and picking up her newspaper, trying to suppress a wide grin forming on her face. As Setsuna and Michiru walked out.  
"Do you think I should bring this?" Setsuna asked holding up an Ouija Board. Michiru nodded smiling.   
"I didn't even know you had one of those, Puu." Setsuna winked and packed it in her bag.  
"Why don't you guys play truth or dare to while your at it!" Haruka grumbled. Michiru grinned, as she reached up to fetch a bag of cookies she had hidden away in the cupboard. Setsuna just looked at Haruka in wonder, noticing she was trying to read the newspaper upside down.   
"If the situation comes up, we might just do that. Besides I don't want to hear any more negatively out of you. You had you're chance to go." Michiru said packing the cookies away in her bag, hearing a whimper from Haruka as she did so.  
"Not the cookies too! Talk about pouring salt into an open wound." Haruka muttered, at this point beyond outraged.  
"It gets worse love, Me and Setsuna need a ride there. Can you take us?"  
"Gaki." Haruka replied grabbing her keys.  
"Aishiteru Mata, 'Ruka" Michiru said with slight sarcasm, picking up her things. Setsuna just watched the slightly heated exchange with amusement knowing it wouldn't last long before the two were at terms again and grabbed her own things. Turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them. The sleep over was going to be a rememberable -- if not an interesting -- experience. And One didn't even have to be a time guardian to guess that.  
~*~*~  
"What color finger nail polish do you like best Ami? Red, Pink or light blue? I also have this really funky orange color of Chibiusa's." Usagi asked excitedly, digging through a box of cosmetics she had brought with her. While Rei was helping Makoto set out snacks and drinks on the table in the back of the room. Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Chibi-chibi were busy munching on the cookies that were brought. And Minako was brushing Michiru's hair, putting it different styles. Commenting on how soft and pretty it was. Setsuna watched Michiru, feeling very old in this type of situation. Being around all of these girls made her feel more like a chaperon then anything. She looked over at the open window wondering if anyone noticed the seething "boy friends" pouting outside. Who was spying on them steadily.  
  
Mamoru looked over to Haruka. A low growl escaping her throat as she watched, through the window, her object of desire being touched by anyone other then her.   
"I was the only one allowed to touch Michiru's hair, Only me." Haruka admitted in a defeated voice.  
"What's the matter, you wouldn't be jealous would you?" Seiya asked his rival, pleased that she was so distressed.  
"Of course not! And anyway why are you three even here, Mamoru and I are here to make sure nothing happens to Usagi and Michiru. But there's no excuse for either of you."  
"Yeah why are we here?" Yaten asked puzzled.   
"I don't remember" Taiki Admitted looking to Yaten and then to Seiya who shrugged. There conversation was soon cut short by a chorus of female shrieks, screams, and wailing. Mostly complements of Usagi. As they watched the chaos taking place from inside the room.  
~*~*~  
"Yikes!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Eww, I hate those things!"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"GET IT AWAY!"  
  
"Chibi-chibi?!"  
  
"Mamoru!! Help!" Usagi yelped diving behind Makoto for protection.  
"Mamoru's not here Usagi! Baka" Rei scolded before looking to see why everyone was freaking. "A snake!?"  
"Actually," Ami began trying to speak as loud as possible so she would be heard over the screaming. "At this time of year its highly doubtful -- if not impossible -- For snakes to be established in this habitat, under the certain contentions present-- "  
"Meaning what Ami?!" Minako asked hoping she would repeat that in understandable terms. Joining Usagi as they both hid behind Makoto.   
"Meaning that, these snakes aren't real." Ami concluded wearily, to her question.  
Hotaru casually waltzed over and picked the toy snake up.  
"Of course its not! This is mine, but how did it get in your sleeping bag Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked puzzled. Setsuna unrolled her own sleeping bag to find another snake. Complements of Haruka, she mused handing it to Hotaru.  
"Oh I have a feeling your Haruka papa had something to do with it. Remind me to scold her next time I see her. Honestly of all the childish pranks." Michiru said.  
"So their fake?" Minako and Usagi both asked peeking out from behind Makoto.  
"Yup, their just rubber see" Hotaru exclaimed, pulling the snakes one by one with her hands, similar of a rubber band, after being pulled taunt and released. As the both flew out the window into the darkness of the night.  
~*~*~  
"Ow!" Seiya yelped, as a rubber snake smacked off his forehead. Yaten burst out laughing, but couldn't rejoice long when the second rubber object smacked him. Taiki smiled and wondered if he should point out the red marks forming on their skin from the attack but decided against it.  
"So it was you?" Mamoru asked Haruka grinning.  
"Hai, But Michiru's going to kill me for it. But did you see the look on their faces? It was priceless. We should have brought a camera"   
"Already taken care off. I will make sure to give you a copy of the negatives, just don't tell Usagi!" Haruka nodded to Mamoru, and then looked to the two wounded lights with amusement. 'This night isn't going so bad after all' She thought with a grin.  
~*~*~  
"Ohhhhhh! Sprits!," *giggle* "give us a sign!" Minako began, trying to keep serious, as everyone was crowded around the Ouija Board.  
"If you keep moaning like that with you're voice, Its going to scare them away instead invite them!" Usagi said poking at her playfully.   
"Be quiet!"  
"Your breaking the aura"   
"Shh!"  
" I sense a strange energy near.. Akuryo Taisan!"   
"Rei, I don't think the spirits would appreciate having paper thrown at them like that. Its not very welcoming."  
Another burst of giggles, this time coming from Chibiusa and Hotaru, who covered there mouths trying to hide them.  
"Chibi-chibi" Said Chibi-chibi looking up from her coloring book.  
"Okay now that the spirits were,. Uhh.. *called* Four people place two fingers on the moving piece, and concentrate. Someone ask a question."  
Rei, Minako, Usagi and Makoto each placed there hand on the moving piece, as Setsuna instructed. And looked around to trying to think of a question.  
"How about we just ask if their any spirits with us?" Michiru offered. They all nodded in agreement. And asked the question together in a chant like voice and waited.   
"Rei!" Usagi chirped. "Stop moving it!"  
"Im not moving it!"  
"Well, I know Im not, are you Minako?" Makoto asked watching the piece slowly move to yes.  
"That's it! No more Ouija for this Senshi!" Usagi exclaimed, feeling scared  
"someone must be moving it." Ami said being skeptically.  
The lights flicked off suddenly. The room was pitch black.  
"You.. You.. you guys.. What happened!" Usagi stammered clutching on to someone in the darkness. "Rei! You never said anything about your Temple being Haunted"  
"Ack Usagi! I cant feel my leg, let go" A voice said.  
"Does anyone happen to have a flash light?" An intelligent soft toned voice said, most likely Ami.  
"wait I think I found something" There was a moment of fumbling before a faint light filtered through the darkness. Everyone sighed relieved and untangled each other from the recent panic.   
"Good thing I brought this" Chibiusa said, looking to her bunny flash light.   
"I don't think this was the work of a spirit," Rei said taking the flash light and pointing the light to the direction of the fuse box near the entrance of the temple. "The lights were cut off on purpose, someone must have done it."  
"None of us could have, we were all in here." Makoto said prying Usagi off her who was still talking about ghosts.  
"Hey you guys do you hear that?" Minako asked wearily looking up at the ceiling.  
"Footsteps" Ami said.  
"There's somebody on the roof of the temple!" Usagi declared.  
"Maybe its Santa Clause!" Chibiusa said exchanging glances with Hotaru who giggled. Setsuna smiled and glanced upward knowingly. ~*~*~  
"Im slipping! Taiki help!" Yaten hissed scrambling up the side the of the temple.  
"Shh! Quiet you Baka, You want them to hear you?" Seiya asked, as him and Taiki helped Yaten up on his feet.  
"Here, takes these and make your self useful." Haruka said rummaging through a bag her and Mamoru had saved for just the occasion. Handing them each a box of rice.  
"Anou.. Haruka what's with the rice?" Yaten asked looking to Seiya and Taiki who were tossing it at each other.  
"Throw handfuls of it against the roof. And uh make some ghost noises." Mamoru said him and Haruka walking off with chains in their hands, yet another sound affect in their plot to scare the girls out of their wits.  
"Ohh,. hmm.." Taiki thought, cupping his hands over his mouth and began to inhale and exhale deeply.  
"Luke" pause. "I am your father.."   
"knock it off! I don't think it very persuading to be haunted by Darth Vador!" Yaten snapped tossing rice around, and making evil sounding laughing.  
"Boo! I am a ghost! Nyaaaa! Feel my wrath! Sacrifice the one with Odango for hair or else! MWHAHAHAHA!" Seiya began in a haunting voice.  
~*~*~  
"Ahh! Do you guys hear that!!!" Usagi cried. "Its freaking me!"  
"What's that sound?" Minako asked.  
"Sounds like chains rattling." Ami said.  
"That moaning sounds familiar.. Its the same sound Haruka makes when I wake her up in the morning." Michiru mused feeling suspicious.  
Chibi-chibi's eyes lit up suddenly hearing a voice she knew by heart.  
"Chibi!" She exclaimed. "Yaten!"   
"What's wrong Chibi-chibi? Yaten's not here" Usagi said watching the small toddler jump up pointing to the ceiling.  
"CHIBI! Chibi-chibi Yaten! Taiki"  
~*~*~  
"Epp! I forgot about Chibi-chibi, shell give us away for sure." Yaten exclaimed climbing down off the roof. Taiki and Seiya soon following. Haruka and Mamoru both jumped down as well.  
"Why didn't you tell us she knew your voice, now we have to leave before they find us!"   
"Oh no you don't!" A female voice said. "Your not gong anywhere! And in the name of the Moon -- and mad girl friends everywhere -- We Shall Punish You!" The Three Star lights began to back away into the shadow's. Haruka and Mamoru just tried to find an escape route. Unfortunately for them, it was in vain.  
~*~*~  
"Since you *guys* decided to spoil our sleep over, we have no choice but to torture you!" Usagi chimed dragging Mamoru in the room by his ear. Michiru with Haruka soon followed. Then Minako and Yaten, Rei and Seiya, and Makoto and Taiki all following her, pulling their *victims* all by the ear in a scolding manner. Soon all the guys, and Haruka too, were all in their respectable corners. Cowering from the approaching women.  
"How would you like a makeover Haruka, I have eye shadow that would just bring out your eyes wonderfully" The time guardian asked emerging the shadows, a wicked smile playing on her lips. Michiru walked behind her holding a dangerously pink lipstick, and grinned. "You wouldn't dare!" Haruka spat glancing around nervously for a weapon. A pillow, a blanket, anything at all within arms reach. Silly string! 'perfect' She rejoiced happily picking up the forgotten can and attacking the startled Setsuna and Michiru. Who shirked in surprised and ran away to get reinforcements. Meanwhile Minako and Chibi-chibi chased Yaten around giggling.   
"Aww come on, hold still! I found some rope! I'll be gentle!"   
"Chibi-chibi! Yaten!"   
Across the room a pillow fight broke out between Usagi, Rei, Mamoru, and Seiya. Who were bashing each other equally with pillows. Ami couldn't be sure but, she could have sworn she heard a crack of a whip somewhere in the room, but she really didn't want to find out if she was right. She looked over seeing a lone can of whipped cream on the table beside her, the temptation was unbearable. Grinning she grabbed the can and creamed Taiki who had almost gotten away unscathed. She also managed to attack a few others, before she was tempted into battling with the M & M's by Makoto. Chibiusa and Hotaru watched the "Adults" With unreadable expressions.  
"And they say were immature!"  
~*~  
Hours passed, Finally at around 3 in the morning all was silent. Only soft breathing, and murmurs of words talked in sleep could be heard. No one stirred from the noise of the camera as Setsuna took a picture that she knew would be made into copies for everyone and be talked about for years to come. Even in Neo Queen Serenity's time this event and the picture, would be remembered.   
Besides the candy rappers, soda cans, spilled popcorn, and empty cookie boxes that be littered the floor. You could actually spot living people among the mess. Haruka and Michiru were cuddled next to each other covered in silly string. Taiki was spiraled out in a pile of whipped cream, with ami beside him, the can still in her hand. Yaten was tied to a chair, the end of the rope being held by Minako with a grin, as she slept beside him. Chibi-chibi in his lap. Minako was sleeping in the corner, M & M's all around her. Rei and Seiya Slept next to Usagi and Mamoru, in a group. Covered in pillow feathers. While Hotaru and Chibiusa slept in their sleeping bags, untouched by the madness which had just took place. Like the obedient children that they were. The whole experience was priceless, Just like Setsuna knew it would be..  
  
--La Fin--  
~*~*~  
:: shifts nervously :: So, how did you like it? ^.~ 


	2. That morning..

Disclaimers: I don't own the right's for M & M's or whipped cream.. Hmm what else.. Nani? Ohh right,. I don't own Sailor Moon either! o.o;;  
  
Authors notes: Hi again everyone. Well, you wanted a sequel and you got one. Umm.. After the big response I got the first time around I'm kinda afraid that the sequel won't be as funny! -_-; Hopefully it is, but it wont be as long since the majority of the events possible, have all ready been done in the last story. But I have another sleep over in mind for the future, and by then I will have some good ideas. (Is trying to use all the things that happened in her past experiences with sleepovers. Everything mentioned was true, All except the rope and the whipped cream. It hasn't gotten *that* far yet!) Thank you to everyone who read my last story, and enjoy! Ja ne! ^.~   
  
Translations: *onegai=Please* *Odango Atama=Meatball head* *Anou=errr* *arigato- thanks* *Onayo=Good Morning* *Iie=No* *Ja Ne=good bye* *Gaki=Brat*  
~*~*~*   
Prologue:  
  
That night all was peaceful at the Shrine on Cherry Hill. But like all good things, they must end sometime. Thus, at around 7 in the morning, everyone woke up feeling refreshed and happy from the event that they had all shared together as friends. Or.... something like that!   
  
~*~*~  
"OKAY PEOPLE! Rise and shine!" Rei announced, pulling back the curtains of the temple windows. "I forgot the shrine will be open for tourists today.. So that means everyone has to leave! Or at least help me clean up this mess! I swear I'm never having you guys back again, you trashed everything."  
  
"Ack! Close the blinds! Natural sunlight! It burns!" Seiya said, holding a pillow over his face for protection.  
"Anou.." Usagi muttered sleepily looking at the vile sunlight streaming through the window. Feathers flew all over the place as she pulled the flap of her sleeping over her head "Go away Rei.. Your ruining my sleep" Then a second later she added. "we don't have school today do we?.. Can I burrow the homework.. I forgot to do it"  
".. Maybe if we play dead, she wont notice us.. I saw that on the discovery channel once.. It was about a grizzly bear though.. Is Rei a grizzly bear? she's mean like one .." Taiki suggested in a dreamy haze.  
"What time is it anyway?" Ami asked sitting up and looking at the whipped cream can next to her strangely.  
"eww.. There's silly string in my hair and it wont come out. Haruka you Baka!" Michiru muttered, lazily whacking her with her pillow. Haruka just mumbled something inaudible from under the pillow and fell back asleep.  
Rei stood there looking very annoyed. She walked over to Makoto and nudged her.  
"Would you help me clean up, Onegai?" Rei asked.  
"Brain no function .. Sleep without .." Not being the answer Rei was looking for, she nudged Makoto again. Her hands on her hips, incredibly annoyed by now.  
".. I think I have an M & M up my nose" Makoto admitted not even noticing Rei at first. Rubbing her face sleepily with her hand.   
"Anou,. Oh Ohayo Rei. What's new?"  
"Grrrr... If you guys won't get up, Then I have no choice but to make you get up!" Rei shrieked disappearing from the room for a moment.  
"Man we really partied last night didn't we?" Minako asked totally off subject. Sitting up she blinked looking at all the seemingly unconscious bodies around her.  
"MMpph! Rwwet Mhee Goo! minphato! Unn tiy mhee!" Yaten yelled, trying to talk around the gag in his mouth.  
"Minako! For goodness sake, Did you really have to gag him?!" Ami asked shocked.  
"Umm,. well.. He wouldn't stop complaining! And I couldn't sleep! Besides I cant get the knots undone." Minako replied smiling sheepishly.  
"I think we should leave him that way!" Haruka said emerging from a pile of silly string. Blinking from the bright light, and running her hand through her untamed hair confused. "Where am I, and how did I get here. You girls abducted me didn't you.. what did you do to Mamoru sacrifice him to the Odango Atama!" She then grinned looking to Seiya, who was drooling slightly and had his arm around Mamoru.   
"Speaking of which.. Anou,. Seiya? Usagi is on your other left.."  
It was then Rei stormed back into the temple holding the biggest supper soaker Haruka had every seen.  
"Umm Michiru..." Haruka began starting to move out of the way.  
"Nani?! I'm busy cant you see I'm trying to get this stuff out of my hair!" "Okay fine, don't say I didn't warn you!" Haruka jumped out of the way as a blast of water nearly hit her. Hotaru, and Setsuna ran in behind Rei, carrying their own super soakers.  
"Chibi-chibi!" Chibi-chibi said as she tossed water balloons with Chibiusa.  
  
"Ahh! Its cold!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
"GOMEN! REI Stop! eep!"  
  
"Ack water got down my shirt!"  
  
"I'm wet! Whhaa! Mamoru make her stop.. Mamoru?" Usagi pouted as she saw him running from the water leaving her behind. "Coward!"  
Everyone scrambled up quickly grabbing their things and running away.  
"Glad you all decided to get up! Now you can help me clean!" Rei exclaimed smirking evilly.  
"welp mhee! Grrrr,..." Yaten struggled in the chair bound down by rope.  
"Wouldn't that be considered animal cruelty" Makoto asked referring to Yaten. Grinning as she emerged, in fresh clothes and a tooth brush in her hand.  
"Only if Yaten was Minako's pet." Michiru said, grinning slightly after she realized what she said. Haruka gave her a "Don't even think about things like that" look. And to make sure she wouldn't Haruka pounced on her and began to tickle her.  
"Aww, Hey that's such a Kawaii idea!" Usagi said.  
"Are you my little *pet* Yaten?" Minako asked petting Yaten, as he squirmed angrily in the rope Taiki and Seiya were trying to undo.  
"Where did you learn how to tie knots?! Ive never seen knots like this. Its going to take forever to undo!" Seiya whined looking to Minako.  
"Maybe we can cut the rope, Rei do you have any scissors?" Taiki asked.  
"No, I don't Gomen." Rei called back helping Ami carry out the bags of trash they had collected.  
"I have the space sword, Seiya." Haruka replied a little too helpful for normal. "I would be *glad* to help Yaten.. Especially since it was he, who had as caught last night" She smiled a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Yaten let out a muffled panic yell and shook his head in response.  
"Anou,. Iie Haruka. That's quite all right.. we'll handle it are selves arigato." Seiya said quickly as he and Taiki succeeded in undoing a few more knots.  
"Haruka-Papa, Setsuna-mama said she would take me and Chibiusa out for breakfast, can we go?" Hotaru asked, hoping it would get her mind off of the defenseless star light.   
"Its okay with me." Haruka said looking to Michiru, who had succeeded a few moments ago with her hair issue and was packing her things.  
"Tell Setsuna to wait a few minutes and we'll go to." She said smiling.  
"Okay well, we'll be in the car waiting for you then. Ja ne everyone! Arigato, for the sleep over Usagi! It was lots of fun!" Hotaru said as her and Chibiusa walked from the temple waving.   
"Hurry before Usagi remembers about the--"  
"Wait! Hotaru!" Usagi yelled, running to them with two bags of bunny cookies, that she had made as party favors.  
"This one is yours and this one is Setsuna's" She said smiling.  
"Oh, arigato Usagi. Did you make these yourself." Hotaru asked giving Chibiusa a worried glance.   
"Yup! I made them yesterday,. They taste better then they look, so don't worry!" Usagi smiled reassuringly.  
"Yeah if you like eating charcoal burned cardboard!" Chibiusa said.  
"Hey! You Gaki! There's nothing wrong with my cookies! Your just jealous that I have better cooking skills then you!" Usagi spat, sticking her tongue out.  
"Only If boiling water is included as a skill! You cant even make instant pudding.. Not to mention Jell-O! "  
"I can to make pudding, It just didn't turn into pudding at first that's all!" Usagi said in defense turning her eyes from Chibiusa, to look at Hotaru who was watching them amused.   
"Well, anyway Im glad you had a good time, Ja!"   
~*~*~  
"We're almost done Yaten, just hold on." Taiki said as him and Seiya struggled with the rope.  
"Minako, I suggest you hide or something because once he's free, I dont think he will be too happy with you." Haruka said picking up Michiru's things as they left, both taking the cookies from Usagi and saying their good-byes.  
"Oh I don't think he would go that far." Minako said smiling. "He knows I was just playing.." She watched him warily as only one knot remained.  
"Uhh,. maybe I should go and make sure they left okay.."   
Minako got up and started to back away carefully. As Yaten stood, untying the gag from his mouth. Hands griped to his sides.  
"Heh.. Yaten you wouldn't be *too* angry with me would you? I was only joking around" Minako began making her way towards the exit.  
"Oh.. Iie.. Im only going to kill you that's all!" Yaten smirked driving for her.  
"Ahh! Makoto! Mamoru! Someone help! Yaten's gone mad!" Minako yelled running away.  
"Heh, well at least he isnt foaming at the mouth yet! I told you to keep him on a leash!" Makoto said amused.  
"When animals attack! Part 3!" Taiki joked.  
By now Yaten had Minako cornered, seeing no way out she picked up chibi-chibi holding her, using her as a motive for why he shouldn't attack her.  
"You wouldn't dare hurt a child would you? I suggest you back off."  
"Minako put Chibi-chibi down, this has nothing to do with her. Its only you I want!" Yaten said.  
"Chibi-chibi?!" Chibi-chibi asked looking to the two questionably before she was taken away by Usagi who held her protectively from the fight taking place. Seeing her chance, Minako ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.  
"Ha! Baka, you cant get me now!" She yelled through the door.  
"You wanna bet! Take this! And this to! You cant hide in there forever!" Yaten exclaimed on his hands and knees, throwing M & M's at her though the space between the door and the floor. He also found a clothes hanger and was poking at her with it.  
  
"Those two are hopeless." Seiya muttered before grabbing Yaten and dragging him out the door. "Come on! you can get revenge later"  
"Je ne everyone! Arigato, for the uhh,. are these supposed to be cookies?" Taiki asked utterly confused. "Usagi, You didn't make them did you?" He asked worried. "Please say Makoto made them" The only answer he received was a flying shoe aimed right for his head so he decided not to ask.  
"Oh, I don't know Taiki, I think these cookies are delicious!" Yaten said eating one as they walked through the doorway.  
"Are you delirious or something.. Man Minako really messed you up didn't she?" Seiya asked looking worried as they walked off.  
~*~  
A few hours later:  
"There, finally the shrine is back to normal." Rei declared.  
"Good! We can all go to the arcade then and play video games!" Usagi suggested hugging Mamoru who just smiled.  
"Uhh hey guys? Is Yaten gone? Can I come out?" Minako asked opening the door cautiously and walking out. "Ive never seen him like that before..." She paused blushing. "I kinda like him that way, Ya know he really is an animal!" Everyone looked at her and sighed.  
"Hey you guys, look what I found laying on the table while Makoto and I were cleaning." Ami said walking over to them.  
"Its a picture!" Usagi said looking at it. "Oh my.."  
"Wow,. That's funny! We look drunk!" Minako said smiling.  
"Chibi-chibi Yaten! Funny!" Chibi-chibi said giggling.  
"To the Inner's, from Pluto.." Makoto read looking puzzled.  
"She must have took the picture with my camera and got the film developed! I wonder what she did with my other pictures.." Mamoru said mostly to himself.  
"What *other* pictures?" Usagi asked curiously. "I want to see them too"  
"well I would but, Setsuna has them so I cant, darn." Mamoru said.  
"Oh well I will just ask her for them later!" Usagi said smiling. "Lets go the arcade now everyone!" With that they all walked from the temple talking excitedly and joking about what happened. The picture was passed around as they all looked at themselves laughing. And they all lived happily ever after... for now anyway.^-^  
--La Fin--  
  
~*~*~  
So, did I meet your expectations? I hope so! ^.^; 


End file.
